Shadow of a Doubt
by Randomnormality
Summary: A new student from the Xavier institute catches Warren's attention, but what is she hiding? Why does Warren have a feeling that this new girl is going to turn his world upside-down W/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sky High or any characters you may recognize, nor X-men (Pyro), nor any band or music that is mentioned in my fic. this is my first Sky High fic and I hope you enjoy. Make sure to Read and Review. Critizism is accepted, but I won't allow any flames.**

**Pairings: Warren/OC, Lash(Lucas)/OC, Zach/Magenta, Will/Layla**

**Characters you don't recognize are my own creation as is the plot to my story. Be sure to Review when finished...thank you!**

* * *

Warren Peace stepped into Principal Powers's office, his smoldering brown eyes instantly landing on the four other students standing around the room. Sitting before Powers's desk, he was surprised to see Will Stronghold and Layla Williams, both turning their heads and shooting questioning looks at him. He shrugged, his eyes moving to the two teens standing on either side of the room. Lash leaned against the wall to Warren's left, his arms crossed and eyes closed, Speed glaring at the lean, elastic-limbed teen from the other side of the room.

"Ah, thank you for coming, Mr. Peace. Please, take a seat," Principal Powers motioned to the third seat off to Layla's right.

When Warren made no motion toward the seat, Principal Powers stood, clearing her throat;

"This year we are going to have the pleasure of taking in five students from the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters," Warren's gaze caught sight of Lash's eyes snapping open, turning to the older woman, "and I have decided that the five of you will individually show them around. I talked with Professor Xavier after giving him a quick over-run of your personalities and he insisted his students be placed as they are."

"William Stronghold, you will be showing around St. John Allerdyce," Will nodded.

"Layla Williams, you will be showing around Katrina Gales."

"Steven Monroe, you wil be showing around Andrew Valor," once again, Warren noticed Lash's body tense, anger flickering in his jade green eyes, glaring at Speed.

"Lucas Paxton, you will be showing around Devin Raine," Lash's body suddenly relaxed, his shoulders slumping slightly.

"And, Warren Peace, you will be showing around Jayden..." Principal Powers's voice paused, eyes narrowing as she looked down at the paper in front of her, "Shade."

"The five students will arrive this next Monday. You will only need to show them around for about a week and after that, you can go on as normal, but I will ask that you show these students the same respect they show you."

* * *

Jayden Synthia Shade groaned as she looked in the mirror, wiping away the blood that coated the space between her nostrils and her upper lip. She washed her face over and moved back to the bedroom, throwing on a black long sleeved, fishnet shirt, her thumbs slipping through the respective holes and a pair of black skinnies, holes showing off her knee caps. She moved to her closet and pulled out a dark purple, tube-top style dress and slipped it on over the shirt and pants, the skirt of the dress stopping at the middle of her thighs. She slipped on her purple Chucks and her purple fingerless gloves.

She quickly grabbed her black _30 Seconds to Mars_ messenger bag and tossed it over her shoulder before heading out the door, walking to the bus stop. On the way, she stopped at a Starbucks and ordered herself her usual Strawberries and Creme Frappuchino and Banana Nut Bread before finishing her trip.

"Did that hurt?" a curious voice asked beside her, causing her to look up from the sketchpad in her lap.

She noticed a boy, just a year younger than she, probably the same age as Kat, with light brown hair, hazel eyes peering at her face. Noticing his eyes were trained on her eyebrows, flicking back and forth between the two, she realized he was looking at her double-barbell piercings on the ends of both of her eyebrows.

A beautiful, but conservative, red-head beside him slapped him up the back of the head, "Will! You don't say that to people!" Jayden smirked slightly as the red-head looked over at her, "Sorry, I'm Layla, you must be one of the new students?" Jayden nodded mutely, the red-head obviously not minding the one-way conversation, "Oh, are you Katrina Gales?"

"No," Layla flinched at the monotoned voice, which disappeared once the mysterious girl smirked, silver-ringed violet eyes shining with amusement, "and if she ever hears you call her Katrina, she will probably claw your throat out."

Layla let out a nervous giggle, "So, you must be Jayden."

Running a hand through her purple-undertoned ebony hair, Jayden nodded, "I'm guessing you must be one of the guides for us?"

A yellow bus pulled up beside the threesome, Jayden packing away her sketchpad before following the two on the bus. Sitting down in the empty seat behind the obviously in-love couple, Jayden looked around at the many students, searching for something of interest, when her silver-violet eyes landed on a lone figure seated in the row across from her and back a seat.

Chin-length black hair framed a tan face, a strong jawline softened. She couldn't help but watch him, his eyes trained on the book in his hands, the lighting from the morning sun brandishing him with an unnatural glow. His body was draped by a leather black jacket, black t-shirt and ripped up jeans. Brown eyes smoldering like lava, flecks of red and gold flashing a sense of annoyance.

Wait. Eyes?

Jayden snapped out of her observations to see that he was indeed staring back at her. Well, more or less glaring. She shook her head as the bus stopped and a few people climbed on.

Jayden couldn't stop the smile as a familiar brown-haired teen moved onto the bus, taking a seat beside her. Eyes colored the darkest of blues, silver flecks dancing amongst the irises as he looked over at her.

"Oh My Gee!!" she ignored the questioning looks from the Sky High students, "Dev!! I thought you were staying with Kat?"

Devin Raine shook his head, eye lit with amusement, "No, she went and stayed with John instead. He can deal with her...hyperness."

Jayden cackled slightly, "Hyperness isn't a word you ignorant fuck."

Devin grinned, "It is now."

Their conversation was put to a stop when seatbelts appeared and harnessed them into the seats, the bus suddenly taking off into the air. The sounds of freshmen screaming in surprise and fear mixed with the hoots and suggestions from Jayden.

"Woo!! Faster! Flip! Cork-screw for fuck's sake!" Warren bit back a smirk as he saw Layla blush at the words flowing from the multi-color-haired girl.

The bus landed and Warren found himself following the two exchange students as they climbed off the bus.

"Dude! You should've put some more twists and turns. That ride was fuckin' boring as hell," Jayden stated.

"So, Jayden, I take it you know who he is?" Layla asked, motioning to the brown-haired teen beside her.

Warren felt a flash of surprise fill him as he stared at the girl. This was Jayden? He took another glance over her and couldn't help but wonder if her eye color was real.

Jayden threw an arm over Devin's shoulders, "Layla, Will, this is Devin Raine, one of my best friends. Dev, Layla Williams and Will Stronghold."

Devin shook hands with the two when the voice of Principal Powers broke their conversation.

"Now that all of the students arrived, why don't the Xavier Students line up here and give us your name?" Powers asked.

Five teens stood side-by-side, Warren's eyes immediately drawn to the girl standing beside Devin, the tips of her ears pointed, sulfur-gold irises surrounding elliptical pupils. She dressed in a simple pair of blue jeans and a hot pink off-the-shoulder t-shirt, a black Skull and Crossbones imprinted on the corner front of the shirt.

Next to her stood another brown-haired teen, a smug grin on his lips. Brown eyes staring up at Powers, his arms crossed over his chest. He was dressed in a simple pair of jeans and a _Smashing Pumpkins_ band t-shirt, a brown jacket thrown over top.

Next to him was another teen, black hair streaked blood red. The right side of his cheek looked as if he had been hit with a piece of burning coal, hazel eyes holding a glint of irritation. He was dressed in a simple pair of black jeans and black button down shirt.

"Andrew Valor," the irritated boy hissed out, rubbing his cheek.

The grin on the brown-haired teen's face grew, "John Allerdyce."

The red-head, whose hair was a deeper shade of red than Layla's, blushed at the sudden attention, "Kat Gales."

"Devin Raine."

"Jayden Shade."

Powers nodded and looked around the outside, Lash and Speed showing up from different areas, "Alright, since you all are here, you guys know your respective exchange students."

Warren sighed and moved to talk to Jayden, when a pair of black and white striped arms stretched and wrapped around her waist, a yelp cutting off her conversation with Devin and Kat. Will and Layla were instantly on alert as Warren had become, Jayden's chest suddenly slammed into the chest of none-other than Lash.

"Lucas Christopher Paxton!" Jayden yelled out, everyone's eyes widening, "You let go of me this second or I will be forced to put you through unimaginable torture!"

The screams caused students making their way inside to stop and watch the pair, a smirk growing on Lash's lips.

"And what kind of torture is that?"

"Well, if I knew that, then it wouldn't be unimaginable torture, then would it?" Jayden shot back.

Silence was broken as Lash broke out into a fit of laughter, his arms unwrapping from her waist only to pull her into a hug, twirling her around.

"Oh My Gee!! It is you!" Lash yelled out, setting her back on her feet. He stepped back and glanced over her, his eyes trailing from her feet, up her legs, up her curvy hips, her enderingly thick stomach, Warren noticing she wasn't stick thin like a lot of girls, but wasn't over-weight. Lash's eyes traveled up, never once stopping to stare at her endowed chest, and stopped at her face. "Syn," Warren felt slightly confused at the given name, "you look..." Lash's voice trailed off for a moment, once again quickly looking her over, "...hot."

Jayden grinned, "I completely disagree. John is hot."

Each of the Xavier Students, except Andrew, laughed before the girl continued, "Are you suppose to be showing me around?"

Lash shook his head, "No, I got Devin."

A giggle left Jayden's lips, causing Lash to roll his eyes, once again the silent conversation between the two causing the group to be confused.

"So, who shows the rest of us around?"

Layla smiled and took a step forward, "Well, I told you at the bus stop that I'm suppose to show Kat..Gales."

The darker red-head of the two smirk and looked over at Jayden, her golden-eyes looking down at her lethal-looking fingernails, "I'm assuming you told her not to call me Katrina."

Jayden nodded before Will stepped forward, "I'm suppose to show St. John All-"

"-Don't call me that!" John snapped, Will jumping at the sudden hostility, "Don't call me St. John..._ever._"

Will nodded, before Speed stepped forward, "I have Andrew Valor."

Warren immediately noted that Jayden glared at the black-and-red-haired teen, who moved to stand beside the larger built, quick-moving teen.

Jayden's gaze turned on Warren, "So, that leaves you to show me around? Jayden...Shade, and you are?"

Warren stared down at the extended hand before glancing back up at her, "Warren Peace."

Waiting for the rehashing that often came after someone learned of his name, he was slightly surprised to see amusement flash in her eyes.

"Warren Peace?" she giggled slightly, "War and Peace." She paused again, "Let me guess, one parent is good, the other evil?"

Warren glared, ignoring the suddenly tense Will and Layla, "Don't talk about my parents!"

Jayden tilted her head to the side thoughtfully, "I wasn't talking about your parents." Warren's fists unclenched, "I was talking about your name. It's actually...pretty original."

"Whatever," Warren sneered, "Powers didn't tell us if you had to do Power Placement."

The four teens, Andrew having left with Speed a while ago, looked at him confused.

Will sighed as they started through the halls, "Power Placement is a test."

Each of the Xavier Students paused their steps, John, Kat and Devin all glancing over at Jayden, whose gaze was suddenly trained on the floor. John cleared his throat, turning to Will.

"What kind of test?"

Layla rolled her eyes, "It's a test that is given to display your powers in front of the student body in order to place you either as a Sidekick or Hero."

All four visibly relaxed, Kat shaking her head, "No, we don't have that. Professor Xavier sent Powers a detailed file, telling her how we would rank in the school's system. I'm a Sidekick, unlike these three."

"So, what are your powers?" Will asked.

John smirked, "You'll see in all due time."

The four groups split up, Warren showing Jayden to Mad Science class. The girl's suddenly tense form sat beside Warren, Lash and Devin soon entering the same class and taking a seat at the lab table a few seats over and back once. Warren pulled out a book to read after Jayden pulled out a leather-bound sketchpad and began drawing something he couldn't see from his angle.

"Today, we will be working on making a Lightning-based Ray Gun," Mr. Medulla stated.

A smirk came from the girl beside Warren, but Mr. Medulla didn't catch it, informing the students of the pieces they need to gather. Warren stood up, but a hand on his leather jacket yanked him back to his seat. Brown eyes glared at the girl, who never looked up from her sketch.

"Go back to reading that damn book of your's. If you noticed, Devin and Lucas aren't gathering items either," she said.

Shrugging, he sat back down and started to read.

"Is there a reason why you aren't doing any work?" Mr. Medulla's voice demanded.

The scratching sound of a pencil dragging along paper paused, Warren looking up from his book, realizing Jayden never bothered to look up at the teacher as she spoke.

"Well, if you think about it logically, you can't make a Lightning-based Ray Gun. See, the ray guns are made of metal or plastic. Metal is a conductor for lightning or any electrical-based elements. So, people would automatically think about using plastic, which also wouldn't work, because of the amount of pressure and heat would cause the gun to melt after the first shot."

Mr. Medulla stared at the girl, who never once acknowledged him enough to look up at him. He sneered at the arrogant Xavier Student.

"Whether it works or not, wasn't the task at hand. You are suppose to make one, reguardless."

A snort left her, her pencil stopping its movements across the paper, "Yes, because I'm going to waste my time creating something that could endanger someone. I thought this was a Hero Class?"

Mr. Medulla let out a sneer and reached for the sketchpad, a fingerless-gloved hand gripping his wrist a few inches from the leather-bound book. Silver-violet eyes glared at the teacher, her fingers clenching tighter around his wrist, her face void of any emotion.

"Touch my sketchpad, and every finger that is placed on it will be broken beyond repair. I'm not going to do an assignment that can endanger the lives of others. No, I expect you to respect my beliefs and when I release your hand, you will return to your place at the front of the class, got it?" Warren's eyes widened at the cold monotone voice that left her lips.

Something was off about this girl. Something different. And Warren couldn't help the curiosity.


	2. Chapter 2

**Shadow of a Doubt**

Warren Peace stood in the middle of the arena that made up Save the Citizen. Both he and Will, still undefeated after two years, watched as their opponents limped out of the arena.

"This next match will be chosen by me," Coach Boomer howled.

Warren looked around, noticing four out of five of the Xavier Students sat together, Kat, Majenta, Zach and Layla chatting about something as Devin, Ethan, John and Lash seemed to be in a heated debate. Silently, Jayden sat, once again dragging the tip of a pencil along one of the many pieces of paper residing in her sketchpad.

"Devin Raine and Jayden Shade!" Coach Boomer called.

Warren grew suspicious, and slightly curious, as the four students suddenly tensed up, three sets of eyes landing on the bi-color-haired girl, the pencil paused mid-stroke. A snap broke through the silence as Jayden shut the sketchpad, both she and Devin standing up. The two disappeared into the locker rooms.

The two simultaneously exited, armor thrown over their all-black practice suits. The two stood before Will and Warren, the four students waiting for Coach Boomer's instructions.

"Stronghold, Peace, you both will play as Villians. Raine, Shade, you will be fighting as Heroes. You have five minutes to fight. Ready..."

Will's body tensed, ready to move as Warren's arms suddenly exploded in a bust of flame. Simlutaneously, Jayden and Devi glanced at each other and nodded, their shoulders squaring off with the infamous duo.

"Why aren't they powering up?" Layla asked.

Kat grinned, "Back at Xavier's, Dev and Syn were undefeated team. Just watch and learn."

"Learn what?" Lash asked, watching his childhood friends staring blankly at the two across the arena.

"What happens to those who cross them," John stated, his eyes trained on Warren for some reason.

"FIGHT!" Coach Boomer's voice shouted loudly, Kat wincing as her sensitive ears picked up the sound at a higher volume.

Warren and Will charged at the two, a fire-incased fist connected with Jayden's undefended chest, Will's powerful punch catching Devin's as well, the pair simultaneously being sent back. Will moved as Warren sent a blast as flame toward Devin, who moved to his feet. Will's fist caught Jayden off-guard, the two Xavier students flying backwards into the wall keeping them inside the arena.

The heavy silence was broken as Devin and Jayden both stood, slowly moving a few feet away from each other. Gasps sounded as the pair removed the protective armor, tossing it to the side. Mirroring each other, back to back, they moved into fighting stances.

A series of attacks were dodged as Devin and Jayden simultaneously moved, as if knowing each other's moves before it happened. A blast of fire headed to Jayden's unprotected back, her mind focused on Will. Devin's hand raised and instantly, a wall of water appeared between the fire blast and Jayden, who never looked over her shoulder. Devin was unsuspectingly slammed across the arena, Will's fist impacting on his face. Jayden stood between the two, her breathing erratic. She jumped up as Will went to hit her, her body turning mid-air, her foot connecting with the side of his face, sending him flying backwards.

Warren glared as Will's body slammed into Devin, who had found his footing. Both arms extended, a huge blast of fire sent toward the girl. She squared her shoulders and extended her hand, her bare palm incased in black. The blast of fire slammed into her palm, seemingly splitting down the middle, flames licking past her on either side. Jayden raised her other hand and suddenly the shadows in the room warped, incasing the flames before they hit the walls. The shadows drifted on the ground and flooded to her feet, where they disappeared. Warren's eyes widened as her eyes flashed silver before she shut her eyes.

Visibly flinching, Jayden opened her eyes, silver-ringed red eyes staring back at the pyro. The shadows shot up from the floor at her feet, shooting out toward Warren, who moved to dodge them. The tendrils of black grabbed the tall fire-wielder and flung him into the wall. The red-eyed Jayden ran toward the dummy, Devin moving along side of her. He appeared before her, his arms down, fingers laced together. Without slowing down, her right foot stepped into the palms of his hands, Devin using what was left of his strength to fling her upwards, the girl grabbing onto the hanging dummy.

"Warren! Don't!"

Jayden looked up as a ball of flame slammed into it. Everyone in the gym stood as the rope snapped, Jayden using the time to toss the dummy to her partner, her body falling toward the grinder below. Eyes snapped closed as the sound of the grinder coming to screeching hault and the cries of students filled the gym. Warren stared down at his hands, his anger and embarrassment disappearing and replaced with shame. What had he done? He felt his hands shake, feeling the accusing gazes. He knew the thoughts. He was just like his father. Warren swallowed, trying to block the images of what happened, wanting nothing more than to take it back.

"So, do we win this game?" Devin asked, breaking the silence of the gym, all eyes turning on him, who tossed the dummy to the ground.

"W-what?" Will asked, his face pale, eyes wide.

"I asked if we won or not?"

"But, Jayden..." Will trailed off, looking over at the stopped death-trap.

Devin rolled his eyes and pointed upwards, the shadows on the ceiling warping, a familiar body falling toward the ground. Jayden landed on the ground in a crouched position, holding it a moment before she fell backwards, sitting with her back against the plastic dome, her head bowed.

"Jayden!!" Will called out, "You're alive!!"

Jayden's silver-red eyes looked up tiredly, sweat coating her face, her hair matted down around her face. She noticed two horrified gazes, belonging to Warren and Will, and that's when she felt it. A familiar substance on her upper lip caused her to subconsciously lick her lips, the metallic taste causing her to wince.

"Yeah. That was...intense," Jayden stated, wiping away the crimson liquid from her face.

Devin shook his head, the red eyes of his friend glancing over at him, "That was a dumb stunt you pulled, Syn."

Jayden smirked as she struggled to her feet, "Well, I was actually planning on just going to the locker room, changing and then head for my next class, but I didn't want to make everyone think Warren killed me by accident."

"How?" Will asked stunned.

Jayden sighed, rubbing the back of her head, "I'm a Shadow Elemental," at the confused looks, she rolled her eyes, "The element of Darkness. You know, shadows. I can control it."

"And Devin is a Water Elemental?" Warren guessed, trying to mask his guilty conscience.

Devin shook his head, "Weather Elemental. In that, I have minor abilities to control Water and Air, but my stronger attacks come from lightning and wheather."

Jayden sighed and made her way to the locker room, changing. Glancing at the mirror, she sighed as silver-ringed red eyes stared back at her. Closing her eyes, she winced as the shadows in the locker room warped around her.

Warren, Will and Devin exited the Gym to see Kat, Layla and Majenta stood near Jayden, whose back faced everyone. As everyone looked up, Jayden turned, her eyes once again the dark silver-violet eyes they had first been met with.

"That was an awesome fight, Jayden," Will stated.

Jayden grinned, "Ha, now you know. Don't challenge me and Devin at once. Bad combination for anyone."

"Yeah, I wanted to ask about that," Layla said suddenly, Devin and Jayden both glancing over at her. "How were you guys able to mirror each other and match movements without ever saying a word? Like when Devin boosted you up to the rope, he was there before you were and you never said a thing."

Jayden and Devin simultaneously looked at each other before glancing back at Layla, Devin choosing to speak, "Well, Jayden and I have been friends since before she came to Xavier's. We trained and fought side-by-side, we know each other's strengths and weaknesses and know what the other is thinking before they do it."

Jayden smirked, "And the fact that Weather Elementals are given telepathy as a Secondary helps too. Why scream out your plan for everyone to hear when you can keep it between you and your partner?"

John, Kat and Lash chuckled at the stunned looks, Jayden rolling her eyes before waving over her shoulder, "I believe I have _Heroes: History of Supers and Villians._"

Warren nodded and motioned for her to follow, the group breaking up. He was surprised, the silence between them comfortable. He glanced over to see her silently humming a tune, her arms behind her as her fingers laced together. She wasn't drop-dead gorgeous, and as he studied her more, he caught sight of a scar at the corner of her right eye. Her pierced eyebrows were delicately shaped, but not thin enough to be near nonexistant.

"Can you not stare at me?" Her voice caused his mind to snap back into reality, "No offense or anything, but I don't like people staring at me."

"How do you know Lash?" She threw a confused glance over at him, "Lucas."

Recognition flashed through her eyes, "Oh, well, he and I grew up together. He was...my best friend. I usually only get to see him over the summer. Trust me I was disappointed when I had to go to Maxville State Penitentary."

"So, you know why him and Speed aren't talking anymore?"

She smirked, "You mean Steven?" He nodded, "Yeah. The first day I visited, I was allowed to see Lucas without the law enforcement around. The others that were placed in his holding cell watched as Lucas literally let me throw him around the room." Warren smirked at the images that flashed through his mind. He glanced back over to see her smirk fall to a thin, straight line, "His parents weren't the best people and after I went to Xavier's, he said he felt alone. He fell in with the wrong crowd and everything. I told him about the Exchange program, and that Devin was coming as well." She shrugged, "I guess, now that Devin and I are here, he doesn't have the need to hang around people like Steven."

"What does Devin have to do with it?"

Jayden bit her bottom lip, "Well, I really shouldn't be telling people this, because it would put a slander against Lucas and Devin." Warren quirked an eyebrow, causing her to sigh, "Lucas is...uh...well, he's gay." Warren felt his eyes widen, "Devin and Lucas had a...past, but it fell out after he started Sky High."

"Why?"

"He changed. He became cruel and his remarks were often cold-hearted barbs," Jayden shrugged, "Don't get me wrong. Lucas will always be my best friend, and words don't really hurt me, but Devin...he's more sensitive. After Lucas's Freshman year at Sky High, he and Devin got into a fight that summer and the words Lucas said broke Devin's heart."

Jayden and Warren turned the corner, "So when I heard he got thrown in prison, I let out everything emotional he had put Devin through and made him swear that he would be the better person I know he can be."

"So, that meant he had to stop hanging around Speed?"

Jayden nodded as they reached the room, "Pretty much. Oh," they paused at the door, Warren looking over his shoulder at the girl, "Don't tell anyone about Lucas and Devin. They can't fix anything if people are going to slander their relationship."

Warren quirked an eyebrow, "Look who you are talking to. Even if Will is my best friend, I still prefer to sit alone during lunch."

Jayden's face took on a sarcastic facial feature, "Ah yes, the infamous bad boy of Sky High." She laughed slightly, "Don't worry, I'll keep your deep attraction for me secret."

Warren smirked at her sarcastic barb as the two entered, neither of them noticing a certain blonde standing at the locker, catching the last part of the conversation. An ice-covered hand slammed the locker door shut, the blonde cursing the bi-color-haired girl, ice-blue eyes flashing before she stomped down the hall.


	3. Chapter 3

**Shadow of a Doubt**

Warren sighed as he moved into the dining area of the Paper Lantern, wiping down the tables. For some reason, he couldn't get Jayden out of his mind. There was something about her that intrigued him.

First, was when Principal Powers had first informed them of the Exchange Students. She had paused when stating Jayden's name. That meant Jayden was hiding something from them, and his first instinct was slight worry. Not for her, or himself, but for Will and the others. She had a secret, and there was a possibility that the secret could hurt someone.

Second, Devin, Lash, Kat and John all called her Syn. Why they called her that, he didn't know, but what he did know, was that Layla and Will picked up on the dark nickname.

Third, was that he couldn't get Save the Citizen out of his head. Not the guilt for almost killing her, but her eyes. Why did they change like that? Her usual passive face seemed contorted with an enraged passion as she fought the moment her eyes changed to the silver-ringed red he had been forced to look at.

A familiar giggle caused him to look up, "Well, if it counts, I can say I told you so. Both you and B needed to get over your little spat. A lot of the same people look up to you, so why divide them into liking one or the other?"

He watched as she lifted a glass of Mountain Dew to her pouty lips, another trait Warren found himself staring at. They weren't Angelina Jolie shaped, but held a sultry, softness to them that seemed to be begging for a kiss. Her usually passive silver-ringed plum colored eyes were a soft, ice-blue surrounded by a black ring, a glint of amusement that he had only seen when she was joking around with friends danced amongst the lightly colored irises.

A grin appeared on her lips, eyes rolling, "Sure, put him on." He watched silently as she paused.

'Syn!'

Jayden has pulled the cell phone from her ear, Warren hearing the male voice shout excitedly. Shaking her head, she placed the phone back to her ear.

"Hey, Shorty," another giggle left her lips, "I'm a girl, so therefore, I'm not short, just...petite."

A small grin formed on his lips, despite his suspiciousness of the girl.

"If I didn't know any better, I would call you gay, you Pansy," she replied with a playful bite in her words. "Ah yes, I didn't notice you being proud of such a title."

The sarcastic barb must've gotten the response she wanted because a smirk formed on her lips, "You know you love me." Another pause. "And that's why I must ignore your obvious infatuation with me. I can't have the lovely Mia hating me and trying to castrate you."

Warren's eyes narrowed slightly. He caught some sarcasm in her voice, but the glint in her eyes was one he had never come across with her before. He heard her sigh into the phone.

"Yeah, I definitely miss you guys, but since my rounds are done, I'm afraid I must go. Tell Jay and the others bye for me. Yes, I know. Love ya too, Shorty."

He approached a moment after she hung up the phone, her eyes suddenly trained on her glass with a thoughtful glint.

"Jayden," he greeted, her head snapping up, eyes clearing of thoughts.

Surprise flashed in her eyes, "Warren Peace? Wow, I didn't know you work here?"

Warren nodded, "I get that a lot."

"Would you like to sit?" she asked, motioning to the empty booth across from her.

Warren sat down without a word, "Where are your friends?"

Jayden placed a finger to her chin, "John, Devin and Lucas went for pizza, you know, a guy's night out, I guess. Kat went shopping with Layla and Majenta."

"You didn't go with them?"

She shook her head, "No, I can't stand shopping for hours like Kat. I'm the type that usually only shops at three stores and leaves. You know, Hot Topic, Spencers, Wet Seal, and you can't forget F.Y.E. or Sam Goody."

Warren nodded, his eyes locking with her unfamiliar blue eyes, "Why are..."

"...my eyes like this?" she finished for him. He nodded, causing her to sigh, "My eyes weren't always...purple. This is my natural eye color." At his confused gaze she let out another sigh, "See, my eyes didn't turn purple until the day my abilities manifested. Since I'm out in public, I tend to force myself to not tap into my abilities."

"What? That leaves you...vulnerable," Warren shot back in a soft whisper.

Jayden glared slightly, "Trust me, I'm not vulnerable. I just had to release my...uh abilities in another form so I can pass as a...normal person."

"What about Kat?"

Jayden smiled, "She has a pair of contact lenses and she leaves her hair down when in public to cover her ears, sometimes if it's too hot she wears a hat."

Warren nodded, "Who were you talking to?"

She tapped her chin as if in thought, "Well, first I talked to my two older brothers and they were followed by some of my closest friends."

"Do you mind me asking some questions?" He asked, his curiosity getting the best of him.

She shook her head, "Not at all, but I can't promise that I will answer them all. The ones I do answer, won't be lies, but I won't answer questions that I really shouldn't be telling someone I just met."

"Why?"

Her head tilted to the side, almost in a cat-like manner, "Well, I won't lie and say I don't have secrets, but my secrets make it so I can pass through the halls without people staring at me."

Warren nodded, "Alright. I'll take what I can get. First, why do Lash and your friends from Xavier's call you Syn?"

Jayden grinned softly, "My older brother's nickname is Jay. It would get confusing if the two of us had the same nickname, so everyone calls me Syn, which is short for Synthia, my middle name. That and I can't say I've been the most innocent person ever."

"How come no one knows about your parents?" Jayden's gaze flashed with confusion, causing him to sigh, "No one in our school has heard of any students by the last name Shade."

The glint of confusion flickered to understanding, "Oh, that's because my parents are both normal humans." Warren felt his eyes widen, "That's why I ended up in Xavier's. I didn't have Supers for parents, so they weren't able to help me learn control. Xavier contacted me and took me in. Most students there are the first generation Supers."

"Why did your eyes change in StC yesterday?" Warren finally asked the question that seemed more important.

Her ice-blue eyes seemed to harden at the question, her gaze moving to her hands, fingers linked together, "It's a proven fact that shadows, or darkness, has the ability to absorb light." Her eyes darkened, growing colder, "When I was fifteen years old, I...learned that I had the ability to absorb, obtain, control and use other elements. My eyes change color do to the element I absorb."

"So, you absorbed my fire yesterday?" he asked. When she nodded, he shook his head, "So, you are...invincible."

A cold, almost sarcastic chuckle left her lips, her eyes peering out the window beside the booth, "No. You obviously didn't understand when I said I absorb, obtain, control and use." She glanced back and noticed his questioning gaze, "Yesteday, when my shadows wrapped around the fire you sent at me, it was absorbed. I'm sure you noticed the shadows sunk into the ground and seemed to flow to where I stood, which meant I obtained it. After obtaining it, I had to control the element and the emotion and secondary powers that come with it. After controlling to element, I can then use the element to my will."

"Like I said. Invincible."

She shook her head again, "No. I can only use the amount I absorbed."

"So...you still have the ability to use the fire at your discreation?" he asked.

She nodded, "After the fight, when I went to change, I had to force back the abilities to my reserves. I can pull it forward at anytime, but it would've been pointless to use your own powers against you during the fight."

"Well, you and Devin are one hell of a team," Warren complimented.

Her somber features shifted to amusement, "Thanks. Because of my abilities, I don't like fighting unless I have to."

"Why? You're good."

"That is a question I rather not answer," she replied calmly.

Warren nodded, raising his hands in a claim for innocence, Jayden giggling. A woman in the back shouted at Warren in Cantonese, the teen sighing inwardly.

"Well, I'm afraid I must return to work," he stated, the door jingling to signal a new customer.

Jayden grinned up at him, winking playfully, "Yes. We'll have to continue our elusive way of flirting later. Perhaps you can tell me when you get off work? Maybe we can go for a walk before I head home?"

Warren nodded, a dimple appearing in his left cheek as he grinned back at her, "Nine and a walk sound good."

Jayden shook her head as the pyro walked into the back. Pulling out her sketchpad, she flipped through to an empty page, never once glancing over the several black-and-white sketches. Pulling out a pencil, she closed her eyes, getting a picture in her mind, and a smile appeared on her lips before she set to work on the sketch.

Her focus never moved to acknowledge the person who slid into the booth across from her. She felt the back of her mind cringe at the sudden drop in temperature, but continued to sketch the round facial features, framed by slightly messy hair.

"Can I help you?" she asked the person across from her.

"I'm not sure. Why don't you tell me?" a feminine voice state in a holier-than-thou tone.

Jayden closed her eyes, snapping her sketchpad closed and finally glanced up at the prestine, glamourous blonde seated across from her. Jayden peered over at the many empty tables before snapping her eyes back to the blonde.

"I'm not sure if I should be the one to break your heart, dear," Jayden started, "but I don't date girls."

An angry flush of red appeared on the tanned cheeks of the blonde, "I'm not some dike," Jayden glared at the term the blonde used, "My name is Emma Frost and I'd like it if you back off of my boyfriend."

Jayden's eyes suddenly went blank, her facial features stoic as she stared at the blonde, who tried not fidget under the blank gaze. The bi-color-haired girl suddenly fell into a fit of giggles, holding her stomach as she leaned against the back of the booth, unknowingly catching the attention to the bus boy.

"I'm sorry. It's just..." more laughter left her lips, "you...you are such an idiot."

Emma glared, "Excuse me?"

Jayden sobered her laughter, the hidden bus boy catching the sarcastic amusement in her eyes, "It's unbecoming of you to lie. I mean...Warren Peace? Dating someone like..you?" A small giggle left her lips before her facial features went completely stoic, "Even if there was the slightest possibility that Warren and I have some chemistry, what makes you think I even want to date him?"

Warren flinched at the monotoned voice that left her lips, Emma standing from the booth, her blue eyes flashing with anger, "Why lead him on? Everyone can see you two flirting with each other. What? You can tease but you then think you're too good for him?" Jayden said nothing in reply, her stoic features breaking as a pierced eyebrow rose mockingly. Emma glared, "Well, I think you are nothing more than a manipulative little bitch. You aren't even good enough to meet the dirt he walks on."

Jayden's calm features broke, her hands planting on the table as she moved to her feet, ice-blue eyes flashing with irritation and an emotion Warren couldn't distinguish.

"If you're his girlfriend and I'm not even worthy for him to look at, then why is he always willing to talk to me and I have yet to see him look in your direction? Hm? Why don't you cap your jealousy, cause green isn't a good color for you."

"Why would I be jealous of a freak like you?"

Blind anger flashed through Jayden's eyes and before Warren could make his presense known, Jayden's facial features once again turned stoic, cold blue eyes becoming calm and passive. Jayden picked up her messenger bag and turned from Emma.

"Frost, do me a favor?" an eeriely calm tone filled Jayden's voice. "Take a very, very long walk off of a short cliff. I have a feeling that the world would be a better place without people like you around and I will give you this advice once and will not bother repeating it." Jayden glanced over her shoulder at Emma, "Call me a freak again, and I'll show you just how much of a freak I can be."

Without waiting for the words to sink in the blonde's mind, Jayden left the Paper Lantern, shouting sometime to the woman behind the sushi bar in Cantonese. Warren caught it and sighed.

_'Tell your bus boy thank you, but we'll have to raincheck.'_


End file.
